


Naruto eternal alliance

by Deltario



Series: Naruto eternal sith [1]
Category: Naruto, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cheating, F/M, MILFs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltario/pseuds/Deltario
Summary: Naruto is thrown in jail and he then breaks out and creates a super power on a galactic scale
Series: Naruto eternal sith [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193474
Kudos: 2





	Naruto eternal alliance

Naruto Uzumaki right now is only about 12 years old he is brought to the capital of the reconditioned Sith empire Dromound kass and he is there for three years going through unorthodox trails and training as well. 

He learns of many things thanks to the training with the Sith lords of the planet and learned Sith magic and spells and his knowledge of the dark side as he focused solely on the dark side and its knowledge as well.

At age 15 he gets ready for his trails of the Sith and he will be different as a slave instead of going directly to the Sith academy on korriban ... He was snatch up by a dark council member by Darth Vowarwren dark lord of the Sith as he taught Naruto alot about the Sith history , politics , warfare and strategy as well as many other things. Ever since he heard about the planet Elemental he has been curious about it.

Now... 

Naruto is 


End file.
